


Come and Go Room

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Consensual Infidelity, Cowgirl Position, Embedded Images, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Girls Kissing, Graphic Format: GIF, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Art, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, come and go room, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione was confused when Draco lead her to the Room of Requirement to meet Harry and Ginny.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 368





	Come and Go Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabelleAurore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleAurore/gifts).



> Ooooh! Please could you do a foursome of Hermione X Draco X Harry X Ginny! DP/Anal play/Domination are my faves  
> Gifs if possible, but I know that might be difficult!  
> Love your work <3

“Draco, where are we going?”

Hermione’s blond boyfriend smirked at her as he tugged her up yet another Hogwarts staircase. “Don’t worry about it, Granger. Have I steered you wrong yet?”

“No, but we’re supposed to meet Harry and Ginny,” she protested as they reached the seventh floor.

“We are,” he said mischievously. 

Hermione paused when she recognized the corridor they were in. “The Room of Requirements?”

“I think it’s more appropriate to call it the Come and Go Room,” he said as he started them pacing in front of the blank wall. An ornate wooden door slowly appeared on the wall with a bronze handle inviting them inside.

“What’s this?” Hermione asked her boyfriend.

“Where we’re meeting Potter and Weaslette,” Draco said. “They’ve been waiting at least ten minutes, but I couldn’t pry you away from your books.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at his teasing and reached for the handle, pushing the door open and stepping into the room. She expected something like the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms combined. Couches, chess set, and fireplace. Those were present. But there was also a four-poster bed for some reason. Empty. 

What immediately drew Hermione’s attention were the carnal noises and nude bodies on the couch in front of the fire. Her best friends – Harry and Ginny. They were completely naked and Harry had Ginny splayed on the couch with her legs up and apart while his tongue languidly circled her clit while she moaned.

“What in the name of Merlin is going on!?” Hermione asked, frozen in shock.

Harry didn’t pause in his ministrations, but Ginny looked over as the heavy door shut behind Hermione. The ginger grinned at her friend and continued to move her pussy against her boyfriend’s mouth. “’Bout time you lot showed up.”

“You know Hermione and her books,” Draco answered, sauntering behind his love and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ginny giggled and then cut off with a loud mewl as Harry dived into her pussy with his tongue. “Oh yes just like that…” She looked back to her friend and smiled deviously. “Are you just going to stand there pretending that you don’t want exactly this?”

Hermione flushed at the reminder of a firewhiskey infused conversation the two couples had one night a couple weeks ago. “That was the firewhiskey! And completely hypothetical!”

“And now it’s reality,” Draco whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine at the feel of his breath on the nape of her neck as he pushed her curls away. His long fingers danced around the hem of her shirt, pulling it out of her skirt. “You admitted that you thought about this scenario. That you’d trust them more than anyone else.”

“I remember what I said,” she hissed.

“Then you couldn’t have been that sloshed,” Ginny giggled with a pleasured sigh as Harry sucked on her clit and then stood to sink his cock into her.

Hermione felt a stirring deep inside her as she watched her friends fuck on the couch. The room felt stifling hot and she wondered if that was something the room was doing too. It felt more than it was coming from just her body. And Draco was pressing hot kisses to the back of her neck.

“It’s up to you, love,” he said. “We can go take a seat and do what we want. Or we can walk out and go back to the library. Your choice.”

Almost immediately, she decided. “I want to stay.”

Draco chuckled against her heated skin and turned her around, already taking off her blouse and tank top to expose her breasts to his face.

With a lust-filled growl he slammed his lips onto hers. His kiss completely possessed her as he steered backwards towards the couch. She could idly hear Harry and Ginny groaning and moaning. She tried to battle Draco’s tongue, but as per usual, he won. As the back of her calves met the couch and she could hear smacking skin, Draco pulled away and turned her around. He bent her over the half of the couch not taken by naked people and yanked her panties down with her stockings. He then pushed her skirt up to reveal her bare pussy.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed as he squeezed and spread her arsecheeks. She could feel her cunt lips spreading apart too and knew he was staring right into her pussy.

Draco’s fingers got tangled in her curls and he bent her neck, so she was peering down at Ginny laid out next to her. She could see Ginny’s pale breasts bounce as Harry thrust into her. The sight made her bite her lip while Draco pulled her skirt and shoes away.

Ginny let out a loud moan as Harry lifted her leg to hike it on his shoulder and continued fucking her. She gave her friend a little grin and crooked her finger, beckoning her closer. She obeyed and the girls were kissing languidly. Their wet lips slid against each other as their tongues dipped against each others’ teeth.

They both hard their men suck in breath at the sight. Hermione took another step forward and reached out to play with Ginny’s nipple of her right breast. And when Draco slid his cock into her pussy from behind, she had to rip her mouth away from Ginny’s to cry out. But continued playing with her breasts.

“Fuck!” Hermione yelped as Draco penetrated her particularly hard and deep. He continued with slow thrusts to get as deep as possible inside her and then abruptly start fucking her fast and hard. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, right there!” She was already on the precipice of an orgasm.

Ginny let out a yelp as Harry gave her a harsh thrust and reached down to start teasing her own clit. Taking her lead, Draco bent around to start manipulating Hermione’s. Almost in unison, both girls shouted their orgasms to the whole room. Both men grunted at the feel of their inner muscles clenching on their hard cocks, but held their own end back. None of them were done.

Ginny, as she came down, pulled Hermione down to kiss. She grinned deviously as she pulled them back and asked, “Shall we switch now?”

Hermione hesitated. Did she want to shag Harry? Did she want to watch Ginny shag Draco? The logical part of her – the emotional part too – wanted to say she wasn’t comfortable with that. It would feel like infidelity. But the lustful part of her – the part of her that just came hard while playing with her best friend and watching them shag – clenched around Draco’s still hard cock and was turned on even more at the idea.

So she nodded in a fluttering motion. With the permission, Draco pulled from a whimpering Hermione and Harry did the same to Ginny. The ginger reached for Hermione as she stood and pulled her off the couch. Hermione was distracted by her sensuous kiss. And when she pulled away, she saw the boys sitting on the couch with their cocks pointing straight up. Draco in front of Ginny, and Harry in front of Hermione.

“Well girls?” Draco prompted, tapping his knee with his hands. “Hop on.”

“So voracious,” Ginny said, straddling his lap and sinking onto him in one fluid motion. Hermione expected to feel jealous – so did they by the way they watched her – but she just felt her own wetness dripping down her thighs.

She eyed Harry, who was eyeing her, fisting his cock as he waited. She tentatively approached him and straddled his knees. He encased her hips and pulled her over the head of his cock. “You want this buried up your pussy, ‘Mione?”

She had yet to hear Harry speak in such a manner. And she was a little ashamed to feel her pussy pulse at his salacious words. She reached down to handle his cock herself. She slid the tip of it against her wet and engorged clit and shivered at the tingling shocks that bursted through her. Egged on by her best friend’s groan, she sank down on his cock in one fluid motion. Egged on by her, Ginny started to ride Draco’s cock beside them. Each girl fell into their own rhythm, riding each other’s boyfriends’ cocks.

“Fuck, ‘Mione you’re like a vice,” Harry cursed. He dug his fingers into her buttocks and provided leverage for him to pull her down hard on his cock with loud slaps of skin.

Hermione bit her lip at the welcome intrusion. Harry’s cock was surprisingly long and lithe. It hit her against her cervix that was softened up enough in pleasure to take it and feel good.

“Got to say Weaslette feels mighty tight too,” Draco said with a huff as he mostly lied back and let her ride him. He watched both sets of tits bounce slightly as they fucked.

Hermione glanced over, watching as Ginny’s red hair swayed from side to side as she rode her boyfriend. With each other their thrusts, she felt Harry’s cock filling her and clenched down at the double load of arousal hitting her at once. And when Harry’s bold finger started teasing her back entrance, she cut off with a sharp inhale and came hard.

Harry grit his teeth and groaned as she slammed down and squeezed him, totally engulfing him in her hot wet snatch that grew tighter. “Bloody hell!”

She caught a comment from Ginny, “My turn!” just as she stopped moaning, followed by the smart smacking of skin as Ginny started riding Draco harder and he stimulated her clit with harsh swipes. 

“Hurry it up because I’m getting close!” Harry warned, languidly grinding up into Hermione with his cock still inside her. “No offense, ‘Mione, but I want to finish in my girl.”

She giggled and leaned down to kiss him, just sitting, keeping his cock warm until Ginny and Draco were done and ready to switch back.

When Ginny let out a choked cry and gyrated on Draco’s lap, they knew that time had come. Instead of having the girls get up and switch, Draco and Harry shared a brief look before lifting their respective girl off of their cocks and passing them over to the other.

Hermione let out a mewl as she sank on her lover’s cock and then a little surprised yelp when he wrapped his arms around her tight and stood up with her still firmly lodged on his hardness. She heard Ginny let a little squeal and saw Harry doing the same. The boys loped over to the fourposter bed and hopped on with some difficulty. Once the couples were situated, they resumed fucking hard.

Hermione planted her palms beside Draco’s head on the pillow and followed his gripping hands on her hips and arse to ride him smooth and hard.

Beside them, Harry had dragged Ginny down chest to chest and kissed her hard as he thrust up into her.

“Potter’s close, so am I,” Draco said with a growl. He planted his thumb against her clit and rubbed it harshly. “You better come with us.”

Both men pounded up into their women with virile viciousness. Ginny was gridning her clit into Harry’s pubic bone as he closed his fist around the back of her neck. Draco kept flicking Hermione’s clit and murmuring up at her, demanding that she come with him, all over his cock, scream for him.

And it worked like a charm. Like a series of flips were switched, they all came one after their other. First Ginny, who bit into Harry’s shoulder as she cried out. Then Hermione, who bowed her back and screamed into the ceiling. Then Harry and Draco, off by a hair, both slamming up into their girl’s cunts and filling them up with cum and groans.

Hermione fell onto Draco’s chest with a light plop as she tried to catch her breath. Draco’s cock softened up inside her as he lazily stroked her back. Beside them, Ginny was still sucking on Harry’s neck as his cock fell limply out of her quim.

“Let’s catch a quick rest and then we’ll go for round two,” Draco suggested.

Ginny let out a small yawn. “Seconded!”

Hermione breathily giggled into her boyfriend’s chest. “All right then.”


End file.
